Do Over
by Thursday Addams
Summary: Severus Snape is given a chance to do it all over. But will he make the right choices? Will he finally be able to find happiness? Some spoilers from the 7th book, more on that inside. LilyxSeverus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The book and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic so be gentle. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, though. The summary said there were Spoilers from the 7th book and most of them are in the chapter The Prince's Tale .There are also a few spoilers from the chapter titled "King's Cross". There will be some references to things in the book that will have happened prior to the events I describe in a new chapter and I will most likely give you a brief summary of those events before the chapter so you dont have to flip frantically through your book trying to find what the hell I'm talking about. So in conclusion don't review and tell me how upset you are that I spoiled something for you when this note and the summary clearly said "spoilers" and if you're going to flame me, do it because you think my writing sucks, not just because of the pairing. Anyway, I've talked for long enough so here's the fic!

What you need to know:  
Snape has been killed by Voldemort and Harry has too, sort of. Harry just left the world of the dead, or what he told Dumbledore was King's Cross. In Snape's memories he just made the tree branch fall on Petunia, and Lily was angry with him for doing that.

Severus Snape had joined Dumbledore after Harry's departure at what Harry had christened "King's Cross".  
"I do hope he will be successful in the living world, don't you Severus?" Dumbledore said to the man on his right. Severus looked slightly younger and his hair was no longer greasy.  
"I do hope he vanquishes the Dark Lord, if that is what you mean." Snape sighed.  
"Something wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly knowing full well what was bothering the man who had killed him.

"Even in death I am still not completely happy." Severus said bitterly as he looked over at James and Lily who were conversing with Lupin and Tonks.

"Ah, but you could be." Dumbledore said reaching into his pocket.

"Albus, there is no way I could be. You know exactly what it would take to make me happy."

"There is, Severus." Dumbledore pulled a vial with a silvery liquid out of his pocket. "You could do it all over with this."

"D-Do it all over you said?"

"Yes. This potion will allow you to do things over again and possibly improve them in the future. There will be some events that you will be powerless to change and will have to watch helplessly as they happen again, but overall you can change a lot." Snape took the vial from Dumbledore and looked at it in disbelief.

"But if I change things, then won't I choose to no longer be dead? What if I change everything for the worst and change the fate of the living?" Severus asked.

"Oh I assure you that won't be able to happen." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Why haven't you used it?" Snape asked staring at the old man in curiosity. There had to be some flaw or catch with this potion that made Dumbledore not want to use it.

"Me? I had nothing I wanted to change. I made my fair share of mistakes in life, but in the end everything worked out alright for me. It appears for you, things did not."

"Well I'm already dead, so I suppose I couldn't make things any worse." Snape said opening the vial.

"Quite right, Severus." Dumbledore said as he watched Snape drink the liquid and pass out.

Lily Evans and Severus Snape sat together in the park for a third time. Their first two encounters had not gone so well, considering Snape had made a tree branch fall on Petunia. Both of them were ten years old, almost eleven.

"Lily, I am sorry about your sister. I-I didn't _mean _to make the tree branch fall on her, it just happened." Severus apologized. He was having sort of an out of body experience, except he was in his own body. He had no control over the words coming out of his mouth, and he could hear the thoughts of his ten year old body and feel its emotions, but those thoughts and emotions also mixed with those of his older self. How very strange. (A/N: There won't be much input from older Snape for quite some time for now.) Lily sighed.

"It's alright, Severus, we've been over this." The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, Severus was blushing slightly. "So when I go to Hogwarts, I'll be living there until the summer, with no contact to the muggle world? Lily asked nervously. She was of course excited about Hogwarts, but being away from everything that was familiar to her for such a long time made her apprehensive.

"Well, not exactly. You'll get to come home for the holidays if you choose and you can write to your parents by owl."

"Owl!? We don't have an owl..." Lily looked down in disappointment. She wouldn't be able to contact her parents.

"Oh don't worry! The school has owls you can use! And I would let you use mine, I don't have reason to write home anyway." Snape added bitterly. He looked at Lily and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Lily said smiling at him. He blushed at her smile.

"Lily! Mom says you have to be home now!" Petunia called. She noticed Snape and frowned at him. "Now!" Petunia added firmly noticing Lily's reluctance to leave. Lily got up.

"By Severus!" She said with a small wave. Snape smiled sadly and watched her greedily as she walked away. He turned and walked back to his home. When he opened the door he could hear his parents arguing. He winced. Their fights were never cheerful, but this one was particularly unpleasant. He went up to his room without a word to either of them and began to read one of his mother's old potion books. He had already decided that this was going to be his favorite subject. He of course had never practiced making a potion, but the sheer idea of it fascinated him, and some of the ingredients were particularly interesting. He had already learned some common ingredients and their properties. After he had memorized another potion from the book he felt tired and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Lily Evans and Hogwarts, barely noticing his parents angry shouts.


	2. A magical visitor

Do Over Chapter 2

Two months after Lily and Severus had their meeting in the park a man in brown trousers, a gray button up shirt, and a purple raincoat rang the doorbell of Lily Evans's house. Lily's father answered the door. He gave the man a strange look upon seeing his attire. The man smiled at him and held out his hand. "Hello, you must be Mr. Evans. I'm Morris Cobblestones, I work for the Muggle Relations department of the Ministry of Magic. I'm here to talk about Lily's education. I assume you got the letter?" Morris inquired at seeing Mr. Evan's expression.

"Yes, yes we received the letter." He replied. He was smiling now. He and his wife had been so proud when they got the letter, but it had occurred to him that it might have been some cruel joke. Morris was living proof that it was not, and he couldn't have been happier.

"May I come in?" Morris asked after sometime.

"Oh yes, of course!" Mr. Evans opened the door further and motioned to the couch as he yelled for his wife. He noticed his oldest daughter, Petunia, watching him from the stairs. "Petunia, could you get your sister for me?"  
He asked.

"Sure dad." Petunia said. She gave Morris a very dirty look as if to say that he had no business being at their house. Morris merely smiled nervously at her. She frowned at him and marched up the stairs to fetch Lily. Mrs. Evans came out of the kitchen and greeted Morris and listened intently to him as he gave her the same speech he had just given her husband.

In Lily and Petunia's room

"Lily, there's some man out there to see you and mom and dad. He's wearing the most ridiculous outfit!" She added.

"Someone to see…me?" Lily asked. She was confused. No one ever came to see her. Then, an expression of delight came over her features. "Must be from Hogwarts!" She thought excitedly. As if she had read Lily's mind, Petunia said,

"I'm sure he's from that school. People there sure do dress rather oddly. Her expression was a casual one, but Lily detected a hint of jealousy in her voice. She was slightly angry at Petunia for going through her things and reading her letter from Hogwarts, but mostly she felt bad for her sister. She pushed all these feelings aside as she got up.

"I better not keep him waiting, then." Petunia said nothing, and did not return Lily's gaze. Lily walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. When she got downstairs she had to try very hard not to laugh. The man _was_ dressed strangely. She sat down in an armchair next to the ones her parents were sitting in. Morris smiled at her as he introduced himself.

"Now Lily, I'm sure you've read your letter and I'm sure you are both excited, and nervous, am I right?"

"Yes." Lily answered. She could hardly believe this was real. She waited to hear Morris say he was sorry but the whole thing had been a mistake, but his response was quite different.

"Well I can assure you, you have nothing to be afraid of. But before I answer your questions, I need to address your school supply list. As I'm sure you noticed, you can't get those items in any muggle, er non magical person, store. I will return on August twenty-first to take you to get your supplies. Your parents will come with of course.

"But I told Severus I'd go with him!" Lily blurted out.

"Severus? Oh, you mean the Snape boy who lives down on Spinner's end? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have him come with too. You'll have to ask his mother if she would mind, but I'm sure it can be arranged. He said quickly. His blue eyes seemed to smile at her as Lily expression went from one of doubt to one of pure joy.

"Why Lily, you didn't tell us your little firend was going to Hogwarts too! I'm so happy that you've met someone!" Lily's mother said smiling happily She was grateful that her daughter had met someone who could help her out, though she was not particularly fond of Severus.

"So, do you have any questions?" Morris asked. Lily could think of hundreds of things she was just bursting to ask him, but she held her tongue.

"Will she be able to contact us?" Lily's father asked.

"Oh yes. The school has owls she can use to send letters." Mr. and Mrs. Evan's looked astonished at the idea of owl mail.

"Will she be home for the holidays?" Lily's mother asked.

"If she chooses to come home she may." Morris said knowing full well that she would probably want to go home.

"Will Petunia be able to come too?" Lily asked hopefully. Her parents glanced nervously at their daughter and then at Morris, who frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but your sister has no magical abilities. She will not be able to attend Hogwarts."

"Oh." Was all Lily had to say.

"Well, if that's it then I will see you all again on August twenty-first. There was a crack and Morris was gone.

"That was certainly interesting. I should go finish making supper." Lily's mother said. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she walked through the dining room. Lily and her father rushed into the room, to see that dinner had already been made and put onto plates.

"I bet Morris did it!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. Her parents stood in the doorway and stared at the food in awe and disbelief.

"Well, you better go tell your sister that dinner is done, then." Lily's father said finally. Lily found Petunia sitting on the stairs, crying.

"'Tuney, what's wrong?" Lily asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, just allergies is all." Petunia said wiping her eyes. Lily did not bother to point out that her sister was sitting at the middle of the stairs, or that she had been giving Lily a very hateful look the entire time.

"Well, you better come on then, dinner is ready." Lily said after a moment. Petunia got up and dried her eyes, and then the two of them walked to the dining room and had a very nice dinner with their parents.


	3. Diagon Alley and a letter

Lily walked happily thought Diagon Alley with Severus at her side. She stopped frequently to stare at things in a shop until Morris gently reminded her that they had to be done by a certain time. Severus was less amazed by Diagon Alley. He had been there with his mother a few times. Moris would occasionally stop to point something out to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, such as, "Oh and this is the wizard's bank! The money in our world is different from Muggle money!" Severus's mother looked rather bored. She also glanced jealously at Lily's parents who obviously did not have problems with money.

Morris directed the group to Madam Malkin's so that Lily and Severus could be fitted for their robes. Lily and Severus stopped to gaze into the window of the Quidditch shop.

"Why is there a broom in the window?" Lily asked.

"It's for Quidditch. It's the most popular sport in the wizarding world. All the players fly around on broomsticks and they all try to catch the red ball called the quaffle. Once they catch it they throw it into one of the three hoops for ten points. Everybody except for the seeker. He looks for the golden snitch, which when caught, is worth 150 points and signals the end of the game." Snape explained. His older self felt jealousy bubble up inside of him as he reminded James Potter, the amazing Gryffindor seeker and big Quidditch hero.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Lily said.

"It's a rather stupid sport, I think." Severus said coldly. This thought came from his older self, who only said this in hopes that Lily wouldn't become too impressed with James Potter later. His younger self had always had a fascination with Quidditch.

"Come along now, we must get going!" Morris reminded them. They proceeded to Madam Malkin's. Getting their robes was the last thing they had to do.

"Oh Severus this is all so exciting!" Especially getting our wands! I think it's really fascinating how the wand chooses the wizard, don't you think?" Lily gushed.

"Yes." Severus replied half heartedly. As a younger teen he had thought that the wand shop was the most interesting, but he was most thrilled just by being there with Lily. "How is Petunia?" Severus asked. He didn't really like her, but he thought it would be nice to ask.

"Well, Morris said she has no magical abilities, so she won't be able to come to Hogwarts with me. She's really disappointed about that and I think she's mad at me for being able to go. Last night she was busy writing a letter and I think it was to the Headmaster at Hogwarts." Snape's expression was one of shock and amazement.

"A muggle? Contact Hogwarts? No, no that can't be possible. You said you didn't have an owl, so there is no way she could contact anyone in the Muggle world!" Lily frowned.

"Well she must have found some way. After all, I did get my Hogwarts letter in the mail.

"Yes, but that wasn't from Muggle post. It was most likely dropped into your mail box by an owl."

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll see. If there's no reply within a few days then we'll know she wasn't able to do it." Their conversation ended just as Madom Malkin finished their robes. They took the robes up to the counter and paid for them. When they walked outside Morris said,

"Well all our shopping is done, so I'll be taking you out of Diagon Alley." He looked at Severus and his mother.

"Come on Severus, we still have shopping to do." His mother took her sons's wrist and led him towards a shop.

"Goodbye!" He called over his shoulder. Lily waved to him and then Morris led her ands her parents back to Tom's pub and out of Diagon Alley. Once they were out of the pub Morris handed Lily's mother a train ticket.

"The train for Hogwarts leaves September first at 11 'o clock." Morris stated. Lily thanked him for taking her to get all her supplies. He smiled at her in return.

"Mum, may I see the train ticket?" Lily asked. She needed to make sure this was real, and that she hadn't dreamed it. When she saw the ticket she frowned. There was no Platform 9 and 3/4. "Morris, you must have made a mistake. There isn't a-" When she looked up Morris was nowhere to be found.

"C'mon Lily, we better head home. Petunia will be back from her friend's house soon." said her father. Lily nodded but she was only half listening. She still couldn't figure out Platform 9 and 3/4.

One week later Lily was at the park with Severus again. This had become their usual meeting spot, and Petunia had given her sister a disapproving look when she heard Lily ask if she could go to the park, but she had not followed Lily there. Lily found Severus sitting behind the swing set. She ran over to him and sat down.

"Hello Severus," Lily greeted him with a smile, "How are your parents?"

"They're still fighting like always," He sighed and pulled at the bottom of his dirty, overly long grey shirt, "So has your sister been able to contact Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, there was a letter in the mail today with the Hogwarts Symbol on it, and it was addressed to her."

"What!?" Snape exclaimed, "No, that's impossible!"

"Well it can't be, because she did it." Lily said casually. She didn't see what was so hard to believe about her sister contacting the magical world.

"Can I look at the letter? I just can't believe she could do it!"

No, I'm afraid we can't."

"Well why not? Where is it?"

"It's just in our room. I saw it on Petunia's dresser this morning."

"Well then let's get it! Please Lily, we won't look long, just glance at the letter." Severus pleaded.

"Oh alright, but we'll have to be quick. Petunia is just a block away at a friend's house and I don't think she'll be gone for too long." They both got up and walked to Lily's house. When they walked through the door they saw both of Lily's parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hello Severus." Lily's mother said to him. She frowned slightly at his beat up sneakers, holy jeans, and long dirty gray shirt, but she waved politely anyway. He was alright, but she hoped Lily would find other friends who were better cared for. Severus and Lily walked up to the room that was half Lily's. Severus could easily tell which side was Petunia's. It was neat and orderly, it seemed she cleaned it every day. There was nothing on the floor aside from the furniture and her spotless sneakers. Lily's side however was only slightly more orderly than the average teen's room. The bed was unmade, there were a few birthday cards still left on the nightstand, and shirts on the floor. While Severus was looking around Lily had grabbed the letter off of Petunia's dresser. Severus glanced over her shoulder at the letter. It read,

Dear Petunia,

I received your letter concerning your sister's placement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you wish to attend the school as well, but I'm afraid that simply can not happen. You do not possess any magical abilities so I think you would feel rather awkward at Hogwarts. You are a very bright girl, and I'm sure you will do wonderful in the non magical world, much better than you would have ever done at Hogwarts. It will do you no good to wish to be at Hogwarts. I hope this letter, however disappointing, may be of some condolence to you.

The headmaster's signature followed the end of the letter. Lily put it back on the dresser where she had found it.

"Hn. She should have known better. Of course she can't get into Hogwarts. She's a Muggle! Honestly, what was she thinking?" Snape said shaking his head at Petunia's foolishness.

"Severus! I probably would have done the same thing if I were her. I was so excited the day I got my letter, and Mum and Dad were so proud! And here she is having to hear about how wonderful this whole thing will be, and she doesn't get to go!" Lily said firmly.

"Well that's just too bad! She's going to have to accept that she's a Muggle and you're not!"

"Why can't you understand Severus, she's-

"Only a common Muggle!" Snape finished.

"She is my sister! Now get out!" Lily demanded angrily.

"Lily I didn't- didn't mean to-" Snape stammered quickly.

"Just leave, Severus." Lily said quietly. Severus glanced sadly at her and left the house. He hadn't meant to offend her. He was only trying to help by convincing her that she did not need to worry about Petunia. He sighed as he opened his bedroom door and flung himself on to the bed. Maybe things would go better next time he saw her.


	4. The First Day

Do Over Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is taking place right after the sorting.

Snape immediately started piling his plate with food when he reached the table. His family was very poor and while they always had some food, it was not enough to sustain a growing preteen boy. He shot a glance over at Lily, who was putting food on her plate as well while talking to another Gryffindor girl. His heart sank a little. He obviously wanted her to be happy, but he hoped that no one would take his place as her best friend. His younger self frowned slightly. Could he even consider the two of them best friends? I mean sure, over the summer they had spent some time together, but half the time it ended badly. His heart sank deeper as he remembered how angry she had been with him on the train when he had tried to comfort her about Petunia. Although her anger had evaporated rather quickly, he still felt guilty and hoped that she would not remember his words. Lily seemed to feel that she was being watched and she looked around. When she saw it was just Severus looking at her she gave him a small smile and waved. Before he could wave back Lily's Gryffindor friend elbowed her and asked her a question with a frown. Lily glanced back at Snape before she replied.

"Are you doing alright?" Lucius Malfoy inquired. As a fifth year he towered over the young Snape and the fact that he came from a very obviously wealthy family was a bit intimidating.

"Yes, I'm fine," Severus answered.

"You shouldn't be worrying yourself with that Gryffindor girl. She's just a mudblood. You are a thousand times too good for her. You are a pureblood of course?" Lucius asked upon seeing Snape's slightly worried expression.

"Oh yes," Severus lied. "I just know her from somewhere and I was told to watch out for her."

"You will do well not to associate yourself with mudbloods. I can help you get in with the right people, if you desire. I am Lucius Malfoy," Lucius extended his arm out to Snape.

"Severus Snape," Severus replied as he shook Lucius's hand after a moment's hesitation. Although he did not like the way Lucius put down Lily, he didn't see the harm in making new friends with people in his house. The older Snape felt a twinge of guilt and worry. Lucius Malfoy had not been the one who got him in to the Dark Arts, but he had introduced him to the people who had. Younger Snape felt the anxiety from the thoughts of his older self, so he decided that there was something he could not place about Lucius Malfoy that he did not like, so he made a mental note not to trust him too much.

The headmaster stood up and cleared his throat. Snape watched in amazement as this simple gesture brought the Great Hall to silence in an instant. The elder Snape mentally smiled to himself. Even as a younger wizard Dumbledore still had the presence of a powerful authority figure. It was weird seeing him so young. As a student Severus had never paid much attention to the Headmaster. He had never been sent to his office or seen him anywhere other than in the Great Hall for the meals, and Severus was usually preoccupied with looking at Lily or conversing with one of his fellow Slytherins.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed the feast and catching up with old friends, but alas it is time to rest for the first day of classes. Prefects will lead the first years up to their dormitories, and older students will do well to reach the dormitories as quickly as possible," Dumbledore cast a look at a few older girls who were sitting at the wrong table because they had wandered over to talk to some of their friends before Dumbledore had brought the feast to an end. Dumbledore sat back down and the prefects immediately stood up. Severus got up and stood near Lucius as he waited for the other first years to join him. Once the others had made their way over Lucius led them down several staircases and into the dungeon. A portrait of a rather nasty looking witch greeted them with a crooked smile.

"Oh I just love first years!" She cackled. Lucius said nothing but he frowned slightly at her.

"Alright first years, the password is newt and don't forget it or you will be stuck out here for quite some time," Lucius added with a sadistic smile. The portrait swung aside to let them through the portrait hole. They all crawled through and gathered around Lucius who stood in the middle of the common room. "The boys dormitory is on the right, the girls on the left," He stated simply and then swiftly walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Severus followed the other Slytherin boys up the stairs and he found his few possessions had been moved next to a bed by the house elves. He changed out of his robes and immediately laid down. He was surprisingly exhausted. He barely had time to hope that Lily's first day had gone well before he drifted off to a sound sleep. It was the first time he was able to sleep without hearing angry shouts in the background and he felt truly at home.

Severus was roused from a deep sleep the next morning by another Slytherin boy.

"Hey, it's time for breakfast in the Great Hall. You may want to hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late," The boy said after giving Severus's shoulder one last rough shake. Severus blinked the sleep out of his eyes and then the boys words registered. He jumped out of bed and raced to change into his robes. He was excited to begin his classes and see Lily again. Halfway through his pancakes the head of Slytherin house handed him his schedule. He looked at it and smiled to himself. He had flying lessons and potions with the Gryffindors. Although he was not particularly thrilled about seeing the two Griffyndors from the train twice a day, he would get to see Lily, and that was all that mattered to him.

Severus felt a surge of anxiety and dread as his older self remembered his first flying lesson with James and Lily. He shrugged off the feeling and concentrated on the rest of his delicious food. After he and the rest of the students had finished their meal the plates automatically cleaned themselves off which was the signal that breakfast was over. Severus got up and walked over to Lily.

"I noticed we have flying together first. D-do you want to walk there with me?" Severus choked out the words. Lily gave him a brilliant smile.

"Sure! Do you mind if Alice comes with us? I met her yesterday and she's very nice. I'm sure you'll like her!" Lily said enthusiastically. Truthfully, Severus minded very much if Alice walked with them. He wanted Lily all to himself, but he knew it would make her happy to allow Alice to come with them. He nodded after a moment. Lily smiled again and waved over a short, round-faced girl. She had long brown hair and kind eyes.

"Hello," She greeted. Her tone was lukewarm as she studied the dirty oversized clothes that Severus wore under his clothes.

"Hello, you must be Alice," His tone was somewhat less warm than hers. Lily sensed a slight bit of tension between the two of them so she suggested that they hurry to class so they wouldn't be late. Severus and Alice both nodded and the trio walked to the Quidditch Field. Severus found him self blushing as he walked beside Lily. Despite being somewhat the third wheel, he was ecstatic to be spending time with Lily. He only hoped that the nagging dread in the back of his mind would go away, and that his first flying lesson would be just fine.

_Sorry it's been quite awhile since my last update. I really do enjoy writing this fic, but I'm in highschool now and while I enjoy it immensely, it does take up a lot of my time. I will try to update sometime again this weekend but if not, you may have to wait until next month around Thanksgiving for an update. Please review and I may be more motivated to update sooner!_


End file.
